Ruby Lee
“There's a difference between playing and playing games. The former is an act of joy, the latter — an act.” - Ariadna to Ryan about Ruby playing games with people's lives Ruby Maris Isabelle Lee Is the second daughter and second youngest child between Delphine Black and Bart Lee, and the younger sister to Dru and Larkin and the older sister to Ryan. And for a long time she was the off and on again of her childhood friend Julian Lupei and was extremely pisses off when he and her disowned cousin Nymphadora began dating she often sought revenge and continuously tried to reconnect but when Nymphadora became pregnant she back off. She was extremely heartbroken when Julian died at the hands of her fellow Death Dealers, her aunt Hera Black and Grigori Tchaikovsky she was extremely heart broken and left behind the Death Dealers as she was the one who dueled and killed Grigori Tchaikovsky and helped the Order defeat Eldarion. Ruby helped Ariadna take care of Nymphadora and Julian's son Teddy whom she share's a close relationship with and he even calls her "mom" alongside Ariadna. Ruby herself later had her own children a daughter named Artemis Lili Tatianna and a son named Zion Apollo Titus. Background Early Life School Years Adulthood Appearance Ridley is described as being a auburn with inhuman golden eyes eyes who usually wears provocative clothing and is almost always sucking on a red lollipop. After all of Silas' infusions, her eyes turned violet. Personality She is extremely flirtatious hitting on every guy she sees and uses them to her advantage; such as when she and Aria were kids and Ruby was getting the hang of her Blood Infused Siren abilities, she would often have boys do her homework and help her out of sticky situations. She is shown to be extremely cocky and rebellious and manipulative. She often just uses others to get what she wants out of them and appears to be rather unfeeling. However, she has also displayed a caring side such as when she betrays Eldarion to help Jace, Julian and Liv save Ariadna and threatening to make Jace her "slave" (when he refers to as "Aphrodite," which is Ariadna's nickname) if he so much as "thought" about hurting Ariadna, even referring to her as her cousin. The biggest confirmation that she isn't as cold and cocky as she appears is when it comes to Julian, who is the first (and only) guy whom she has ever truly developed feelings for. Despite her claims that she does not care about him there are several scenes that make it blatantly clear she does care for him; her expressed concern when it appears as if he is harmed, her outright fury when it is revealed Jessie Ownes bit him endangering his life, getting savagely jealous when she sees other girls flirting with him to the point where she not only threatens Nymphadora to stay away from him, but also purposely causes her to break her leg when catching her flirting with him after her threat. However the main factors that make it obvious that she loves him would have to be the scenes where Ruby literally screams in fury when she sees him kissing another girl and pure true heartbreak when he rejects her, even being pushed to the brink of near tears and running off before anyone could see them also making attempts to cover them. Also when Julian confides in Jace that he still loved Ruby, it is revealed that when he and Ruby were together they had come very close to having sex many times. But when they would be about to actually have sex, it would be Ruby who would "slam the brakes on things," not Julian. This most likely because Ruby did not want to risk hurting him, or worse, kill him due to her bloodlust as a Blood Infused Siren. This showing she is actually a lot more caring than she makes herself out to be. Powers Witches Powers Common Powers Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. * Spell Amplification: User can increase the strength, duration, and potential of spells, making them more powerful and durable than usual. * Spell Creation: The user is capable of creating brand-new spells and using them, sometimes on the fly. * Spell Destabilization: User can make a spell unstable in order to alter its properties. When used on their own spells, they can increase its destructiveness in exchange for accuracy, duration, or range to be reduced. When used on others' spells, users can cause them to fail or backfire. * Spell Immunity: The user is invulnerable to most, if not all, spells that are cast on them, granting them protection from potential harm. Some spells may only affect the user once, after which they become immune to its effects. * Spell Mixture: Users of this power can combine spells together to create a fused effect. This differs from Power Mixture in that it only fuses individual spells and not the complete power. * Spell Negation: The user can negate any and all forms of spells ranging from the most powerful of spells to least and faint spells, possibly dispelling them completely. * Spell Reflection: Users can reflect the spells of others, usually back at the source or aside to a safe distance. Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. * Make all kinds of concoctions from different ingredients. * Make potions that can grant special abilities. * Create healing potions. ** Cure diseases. ** Cure venom/poison. ** Speed up healing process. * Create potions that grants invisibility. * Create potions that can enhance one's natural abilities. * Make a sleeping potion. * Make a love potion. * Create potions/poisons that can kill. * Make potions that can change one's appearance. * Create a potion to give non-human creatures human traits, * Create a potion to resurrect the recently dead. * Create potions that allow one to take the form of matter. * Potions can also be amplified for greater effect. * Create a potion to augment someone's power. * Create potions to reanimate the remains of the dead. * Create potions that grant immortality. * Ordinary humans may be able to concoct magical potions Mediumship: The ability to commune with spirits of the dead. User can view ghosts/spirits of deceased and communicate and/or interact with them, even if they have possessed inanimate objects/subjects/people. They are able to repel and run spirits away from an area, compel to employ an armada of ghosts, and may even view a visual conception of a spirit world in a trance if desired. Individual Powers Possessions Relationships Love Interests Family Friends Enemies Trivia * Ruby is simply from the name of the precious stone (which ultimately derives from Latin ruber "red"), which is the birthstone of July. It came into use as a given name in the 19th century. * Maris means "of the sea", taken from the Latin title of the Virgin Mary, Stella Maris, meaning "star of the sea". * Isabelle is the Occitan form of Elizabeth is from Ελισαβετ (Elisabet), the Greek form of the Hebrew name אֱלִישֶׁבַע ('Elisheva') meaning "my God is an oath" or perhaps "my God is abundance". The Hebrew form appears in the Old Testament where Elisheba is the wife of Aaron, while the Greek form appears in the New Testament where Elizabeth is the mother of John the Baptist. * Despte her wild and flirtatious side, Julian is shown to be the only guy Ruby has developed real feelings for and has genuinely loved * Her best known trade mark is probably her lollipop which she can almost always be seen sucking on. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Pure Blood Category:Pepsi Max Category:Spica House Category:House Black Category:House Lee Category:St. Hecate Academy for Talented and Special Arts Students Category:Pure Blood Supremacists Category:Dark Witches Category:Blood Traitors Category:Death Dealers Category:Former Death Dealers Category:Bullies Category:Legislators Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Conspiracy theorists Category:Parliament of Magic Category:Department of Paranormal and Defense Category:Exorcists Category:Marauders Category:Siren Blood Infused